His Heart Knows No Bounds
by wouldyoulikeacupoftea
Summary: Lisbon feels that Jane thinks that she could do better than him. She sets out to give him the best gift, she can. Maybe a bit OCC and probably AU as well. Set after Blue Birds, but could be considered as a sequel to Her Beauty cannot compare.
1. Prequel

**Just to be warned, this will be in the same format as Her Beauty Cannot Compare, you could consider this as the sequel as you will. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Lisbon woke up from a peaceful dream. She's been with Jane ever since he confessed his feelings towards her. It still felt strange that he loved her. Not because he was heartless, but because he was so damaged from the last time he was in love. A love that he believed would last forever, but a petty egotistic man cut it short when Jane offended him. Even though Jane can be cruel, he didn't deserve to have his family ripped away from him like that. From the tidbits she heard, Angela was a beautiful woman that was quite stubborn but extremely patient.

Lisbon knew that she may not be able to measure up to Angela. But maybe Jane's different from when he was with Angela. Lisbon knew that she had changed whilst being with him. Before Jane, she would have never considered covering for someone so that they could act out their revenge.

She turned around in the bed to face Jane. She loved waking up before him. It allowed her time to see him without any masks on. It was pure Jane. He always looked cute in his sleep, but more so now that they share a bed together. His curls were all over the place. She loved to run her fingers through them, but she didn't want to wake him just yet. His face was relaxed with a hint of a smile showing. He had slightly drooled on his pillow sometime throughout the night. But, it added to the picture, rather than ruining it. He looked angelic in his sleep, but he was definitely a devil when awake.

Staring at Jane sleeping, her mind wondered to the letters that he wrote her. They were all beautifully written. Some made her laugh, others made her cry knowing that he felt lonely when he wrote them. Often when Jane was working late whilst being paired up with Fischer or Cho, Lisbon would come home, make dinner and then sneak in a quick minutes of rereading his letters before he got home.

Jane probably knew that she did it, but never mentioned it. Instead on those nights, he would bring a bottle of wine and a little present that would make her smile. It would be something like a decorative frog or a bag of the fancy coffee she likes but never could find.

She ran her eyes down his body. she was still surprised that he was reasonably fit considering he spends most of the day lying on his couch. His shoulders were broader than they looked. But no one could blame her for thinking that because he used to hide them under many layers. She liked seeing him in waistcoats, but they would be another layer, she had to get off him before they got into bed. That would be wasting precious time. He looked like the Greek sculptures, you see in the museum.

Their anniversary was coming up in a few months, but she didn't know what to get him. He wasn't a materialistic man any more, so a shiny watch wouldn't work. Socks isn't intimate enough as a gift, no matter what Jane says. She already had to buy him more pairs as kept rewearing the first pair she bought him. Apparently, he didn't need to buy himself any more because he washed them every night. Fat chance that she would do laundry every night, so that he had a pair of socks to wear in the morning.

She had no idea where he bought his cologne, so that idea was out the window. She thought of doing a collage of their time together, but he liked to keep his favourite photos somewhere hidden from her. He doesn't wear ties, so couldn't even do that. But, she bets that he would probably wear one if she bought it, because he's a silly man that thinks that she wouldn't love him if he didn't wear it. He may even repeat the same thing as he did with the socks. He would probably wear it to bed as well. She liked the thought of buying him a scarf to remind him of the time when they went undercover as a couple. But that would also remind him of nearly loosing her to another man, which is still too raw to mention.

Jane's still quite insecure about her feelings as he believes that he doesn't deserve her and never will. She can see it in his eyes every time that a reasonably handsome cop, witness or relative tries to flirt with her. It's like he's waiting for her to tell him that she regrets leaving Pike for him. That's when inspiration hit. She's going to write him letters telling him how lucky she feels with him. Then hopefully, he can finally let go of the fear of her leaving him for once and all.

* * *

Till next time. :)


	2. 1st Letter

**Thanks for the reviews for the prequel. I hope this chapter doesn't suck eggs.**

* * *

_Dear Paddy,_

_I apologise if this is lame or whatever, but I honestly didn't know what else to get you for our anniversary. Like me, you're not really into expensive gifts. The point of this gift is to ensure you that I still love you and most likely will when you're old and have sagging skin._

_I have to admit that I'm watching you sleeping, whilst I write this letter. I know that I find it creepy when you do the same to me. But hopefully, you'll find it flattering that I'd rather sneak a glance at you sleeping than go out on my morning run. _

_You look so angelic in your sleep. The sun always hits your curls at the right angle, illuminating it into a halo. You look like a little cherub, when you are all snuggled up on a couch somewhere. However, when we're in bed, it's like you transform into some Greek god overnight. The contrast is quite striking. The sheets always seem to pool at your waist, as if God is reminding me that he is rewarding me for not blaming him for my childhood._

_Anyway, you know that I think that you're handsome. I hope that I give you that message, every time we make love. So I hope that I don't need to remind you too much about that, otherwise you'll turn cocky and insufferable. I already get enough of that at work, don't you agree?_

_I have this gut feeling that you don't think that you deserve me. As if I'm the high school cheerleader and you're some dorky kid that does everyone's homework for them. But you're wrong, you're like the quarterback, all charm and smiles and I'm the prefect._

_You always seem a bit insecure when another attractive men decides to try their luck when me. You shouldn't really worry about that. You should know, you silly man, that I didn't wait nearly twelve years for you, to just let go just like that. Before you mention Pike as an example, that was different, you know that. I didn't think that you love me, so I tried to move on when you wouldn't give me a straight answer. Luckily, you got your ass in gear in time and told me before I let you go forever. I take some of the blame for that as I was so frustrated with you saying nothing that I didn't give you many opportunities to say what you wanted._

_You once told me that "I'm always going to save you Lisbon.". You've still kept that promise ever since. You've saved my life on numerous occasions as I have you. Physically and metaphorically. You saved me from a dull life in DC and you've saved me from dying. _

_Even years later, I still am shocked that you chose to kill Hardy, the only lead we had to Red John, to keep me alive. I know that you didn't like guns, but in that moment, picked one up and shot it at the only chance at getting Red John at the time to save me. Just wow. You said that you would do anything to get Red John, I was expecting to die then. I had done my hail Mary. I was prepared to die then. My heartbeat didn't slow down for a while after that._

_When I woke up in the hospital after I'd been marked by Red John, you were so sweet. I had betrayed you the day before and you had forgiven me just like that. I don't want you to blame yourself for me being in that situation. It was my fault, I should have listened to you. It was wonderful to wake up to you at my bedside. Especially, you stroking my hair to calm me down after my nightmare. You don't know how relieved I was to see you. I wanted to hug you, but it was inappropriate at the time. You see, you're so caring. But you're so self loathing that you don't see it. I hope this titbit is starting to settle your mind. But don't worry, there's more letters to back up my argument that you're worth it and that I love you because of you._

_It's getting to quarter to nine, so I better stop here and start making your eggs before you wake up and start getting suspicious._

_Love_

_Pepper_

_:P x_

* * *

_**Till next time. :)**  
_


	3. 2nd Letter

**Hey, Cheers for the Reviews. I'm currently using Paddy and Pepper as their nicknames, because the letters are supposed to be light and fun. So I think using Patrick and Teresa would make it too formal.  
**

* * *

_Dear Paddy,_

_When I came up with our breakfast this morning, I saw you panic about not waking up to me being in the bed with you. You must have reached for me in your sleep, but just felt the sheets. My heart sank at this sight. Sweet Patrick, you silly fool, we haven't spent a night apart since that fateful day at the detention centre. I know that you tried to hide it when you finally noticed me in the doorway, holding the tray. But, I had already saw it. My sweet fool._

_But, I thoroughly enjoyed seeing your eyes light up when I walked through the door with our morning feast. You even made a joke saying that if you could have me for breakfast instead. I have to admit that I was tempted. But, I wasn't going to waste perfectly good food for a quick tumble. There's always time afterwards, which you took that opportunity with both hands._

_Every time we make love, it's a new experience. It's like we're always discovering new things about each other. Sometimes it's tender and other times it's full of passion. You need to realise that your love is my drug. I crave it and lap it up when you offer it to me. I hope you feel the same. But I guess you do. _

_It's not just the love making that makes me stay by your side. It's the little moments as well. I enjoy lying about on the couch with you, eating ice cream whilst watching movies. Your chest is the perfect pillow. I like listening to your heartbeat under my head. It makes me feel safe and reminds me that this is not a dream. I also enjoy having you lie your head on my lap, watching your documentaries and nature shows, whilst I'm reading my book. It gives me an opportunity to run my fingers through your hair, which I know you enjoy as well. Don't deny it, I can hear you purr in content, whilst I do it._

_You know, I swear that you remind me of a cat. A scraggly abandoned alley cat, that all he needed was love and affection. You like to lie about and sleep most of the day. You clean yourself up when I ask and you like to follow me everywhere. Even the toilet. You know, I am capable of doing that myself, but I'm always willing to leave my keys and wallet with you to prove that I'm not making a quick exit out the window. You should note that I'm short and not a spring chicken either, so climbing out a high window, would be near impossible._

_I know that I don't like going out to posh restaurants, but I always feel million dollars when I'm on your arm. I can ignore all the snotty looks from women with names like Fifi or Amelia, because they're jealous that you chose me. I'm the lucky one. I have to admit that I love it when you buy me dresses to go out in. As I hate shopping and never know what to wear. But, I'm thankful that you let me buy my own underwear. It means that I can surprise you from time to time. Our conversations at dinner are always cheeky in nature but are light at the same time. I'm so glad that we're passed thinking that we can only talk about work. We have so much in common that it's nice._

_I'll let you in a secret, you know Pike kept making fun of me because I feel asleep watching an old film with him. Well you were right, it was the company that was boring not the film. I'm so glad that you don't have to talk over the film to explain the themes and the camera angles to me. You know sometimes, I faked sleeping to get out of it. Whilst I enjoy the little tid bits of information that you like to share with me. I know that sometimes you like to make up stuff to make me laugh and see if you can trick me._

_Well I've got to go, because you'll be back from the crime scene and the office will get busy again from people coming back from lunch._

_See you soon Creaky._

_Love _

_Pepper._

_x_

* * *

_Till next time :)  
_


	4. 3rd Letter

**Sorry, would have updated sooner but I was a tad busy this week**

* * *

_Dear Paddy,_

_I was nervous when we met Pete and Sam today. I honestly was unsure how they would react to you dating me as I'm a cop/mark. I know that they tolerated me whilst we were at the CBI. Probably, because I helped you find Red John to avenge your family. Also, because I brought Caitlin back to them. I did not expect that Pete would pull me into a bear hug and swing me around like he does to you._

_I was shocked that Sam shook my hand and even smiled at me. I know that she hates my "kind", because of the history between carnies and cops. I thought that she would continue to be indifferent to be polite. Sam must share her recipe for that stew. It was delicious and hopefully I could perhaps make it with my own spin. Like adding sour cream and chives dip to the mash potatoes to give them a more unique flavour._

_Caitlin has grown a lot since we handed her back to Pete. She looks so cute in her little denim dress. She seems to be a very happy child, always smiling, laughing and clapping her hands. It's weird, but don't you think that she could look like she's mine. It's sad that she wouldn't remember her mother. At least, I had memories of mine. But, I think that Roddy has turned out to be a great dad. _

_I think it's funny they agree that you're a sloppy fool. You may say that you're romantic and I can't argue with that. Just, you like to collect things like the receipts to all the restaurants, we've visited to writing messages on the bathroom mirror._

_Buying me a single flower to portray all the different types of love that you feel towards me. I admit, I love the little game to find out the meaning of each flower is fun and it's a thoughtful gift. Sometimes our relationship makes me feel like a teenager again, so light and silliness. Like when we did "operation matchmaker" to pair Wiley up with Emily from Accounts. But, the stability is there so it's also mature at the same time, if that makes sense._

_We're like crazy parents, trying to being in with the kids. Embarrassing, but they can't deny that we didn't do what they secretly wanted. You sly bastard, you know that you shouldn't made a bet about how long it would take you to convince Wiley, that the letter I wrote was real from Emily. You agreed it was supposed to be a bit of fun, not a money making event. I will have to make sure that you put your "winnings" to good use. Like donating it to charity or fix the leak in that silver bucket of yours. I won't accept any expensive gifts from you, till you fix it. I can't bare you whining about it when you could have fixed it a few weeks ago when it was sunny._

_I know this is maybe out of the blue. But, I've sort of imagined us as parents. I would be the disciplinarian, whilst you would be their partner in crime. I would make them eat their vegetables, whilst you would help them hide them when I'm not looking. You're sly like that. I bet if we had a child, they would be as charming and cheeky as you. I would have to send notices out to fellow parents to call us, if their child lost their dinner money or lost their favourite toy. I would try to ban you from showing them how to trick people. But, I think that I would make you chase after them if they run off for payback for making me have to run and clean up your messes._

_I better stop here, or you'll catch me hiding this letter._

_Love you lots_

_Pepper_

_x_

* * *

**Till next time :)**_  
_


	5. 4th Letter

**Sorry Guys, I've been watching the World Cup and the Commonwealth Games, here's the next chapter. Hope it doesn't suck.**

* * *

_Dear Paddy,_

_I know that today is the anniversary of the worst day of your life. I know it pains you to imagine what your life would have been if you didn't anger Red John. I won't mention his real name as it sickens me to even think of it. He was scum on the earth. I'm glad that you got rid of him, even if it was not the way I wanted it to happen. But, oh well that's life._

_I am proud of you. I thought that you would run away and hide out the whole day. I would have left you to your devices, because that's what you needed today. To feel in control and grieve in peace away from prying eyes. I planned to spend the day reading that new book that you bought me the other day in front of the fire with a glass of wine. But, you wanted to whisk me away with you back to California, so off I followed gladly.  
_

_I enjoyed listening to your stories about Angela and Charlotte whilst we walked along the beach. Angela was a lucky woman. It is clear to understand from your stories that you were a devoted husband and worked your ass off to provide for her and Charlotte. I hope that you don't think that i'm overstepping the line saying that Angela sounded content. I know that you said that she disagreed with your method of bringing money in, but she loved you. That's all that matters._

_I loved the story about your wife and daughter playing pranks on you. It's nice to hear that someone can give you the taste of your own medicine. Seemed like everybody was just having fun and enjoying life. I wish that my dad was like you. You're so much stronger than him. If Charlotte lived, I believe that you would try your hardest to not let her to spiral into depression. You would make sure that you knew that her mother loved her and that she would never forget her. I wish that I could have met them. They sound like amazing people. Who knows, maybe I have, like in the queue in the supermarket or I jogged past them playing in the park one morning._

_I am shocked that you took me to the cemetery that you buried them in. I always thought that you needed your privacy when you go there to talk to them. The bouquet of flowers that you bought them are beautiful. I feel blessed that you wanted me to stand next to you whilst you talked to them and you even introduced me to them as "the woman that saved your life". I think that you exaggerated but I'll take the compliment. However, I think that you saved me not the other way. Just think, if you didn't enter my life, I would be buried under piles of paperwork and no closer to figuring out who Red John was, let alone be able to out wit him. You saved me from a boring tedious life._

_After the touching talk at the cemetery, we had a picnic in the park. It's nice to be able to lie down and watch the clouds float by. I'm happy that you trust me enough to let your mask slip to show me that you needed comfort. I understood completely that you needed me to run my fingers through your hair, whilst laying your head in my lap. There was no need for words in that moment. It's great that we can completely understand one another without verbal communication. It's so refreshing._

_We spent the rest of the day watching telly on the couch. We may have not spoken to each other much this afternoon but I think we still showed that we love each other. Honestly, i didn't need the massages or the pastries you insisted on giving me. Today was your day to choose what to do, but if looking after me made you happy, I wasn't going to make a fuss._

_Anyhow I better go to bed as I'm feeling sleepy and I know that you don't like to be without your human pillow for too long._

_Lots of love to my soldier_

_Pepper_

_xxx_

* * *

**Till next time :)**


End file.
